


A Sith's Rise to Power

by LadyZabini



Series: The Sith Kingdom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, BDSM, Collars, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Dom Harry, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, POV First Person, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: Follow the Story of Harry Potter and how his world turns upside down by Magic herself.





	A Sith's Rise to Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckbeakFlyer2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/gifts).



My name is Harry Potter or so I thought. Let me tell how this bizarre story happens.

It was midnight on the thirty-first of July, I am awoken to pain throughout my body. I scream and pass out again by a blast of magic and I disappear. Vernon Dursley opens the door to his n… He couldn’t remember who lived in this room but they were gone. 

Some time later, I awaken in a strange room with a strange looking Lady staring at me. I rather harshly say, “Where the hell am I and who are you?”

“It is alright, Young One. I am Lady Magic. I am sure that you have heard of me,” says Lady Magic.

I get out of bed quickly, then I go to one knee and say, “Please forgive me, My Lady. I apologize for any rudeness. May I ask something?”

“You can ask me anything, Harry.”

“Where am I, because the last the thing I remember is waking up in my bedroom at the Dursley’s to blinding pain,” I say, slightly confused.

“Harry, before I answer you, let me ask you a question of my own. What would you say, if I told you that the life that you remember isn’t the life that you should have had?”

I am now utterly confused and I say, “WHAT, say that again, because I don’t think I heard you right.”

Lady Magic says, “No, you heard me correctly. The life you remember isn’t the life you should have had.”

I scoff and I say, “So, you are telling me that I am not Harry James Potter, boy wizard.”

“The only part of your name that is right is your last name.”

Still skeptical, I say, “Okay, say I believe you for a moment. Then, who the hell am I.”

“You were actually born Alexander Damien Potter, and you are the Crown Prince of Tatooine.”

Now more then a little skeptical, I quirk an eyebrow at her in a very Snape-like move.

Lady Magic looks at him with that ever calm look and she says, “Don’t believe me, do you?”

I look at her like she has four heads and I say, “No, I do not. Would you, if you lived the life I had.”

Lady Magic sighs and says, “How about I show you that what I say is true?”

Again I scoff and I say, “Really, how are you going to do that?”

Lady Magic takes my arm and say, “Come over here with me and look out the window with me.”

As she had arm I follow her and I look out the window and I see a whole fleet of ships.

Lady Magic says, “Those ships are all yours. In fact, to answer your earlier question about where we are. We are in your personal quarters on your personal and Fleet Flagship the Seeker.”

I scoff again and I say, “Is this your idea of a joke.”

“Not at all. In fact to prove what I am saying further. When you were thirteen, you swore your Dark to me.”

When she says this my eyes go wide and I do what any overstimulated person would do and I faint. I wake a few minutes later with a throbbing headache.

“Aggh, where is the Quidditch Team and the two bludgers that hit me,” I ask her.

She chuckles a bit and says, “I had to remove blocks from your mind. Please tell me what you remember now.”

“A little warning next time, Mother.”

“Why did you call me that?”

“It is what I always call you.”

“You remember,” She say, trying to keep the surprise from her voice.

“Let’s see. My father is Jeremiah Lee Potter, Sith Lord and Current King of Tatooine. My Mother is or well was James Charles Potter, Wizard. My Primary Mate is Anakin Skywalker and my Second is Ezra Bridger. I am the youngest graduate of both Sith Academy and Flight School. Finally, I was the youngest ever to receive the Schools Highest Honor the Journey Wings. Do I remember?”

She smiles at me and she says sadly, “I am sorry I had to leave you there.”

“Mother, it is not your fault, Its Father’s and a certain bearded Fashion Disaster. They will pay dearly, both of them.”

“I will be happy to help. My brother would also.”

I turn serious and say, “No, Mother. I believe that I will accomplish those tasks myself. Now, what is up with the situation with the Hutts.”

“After you and James disappeared from Tatooine, your Father was captured by the Hutts. I haven’t quite figured out the why.”

“Try figuring out the how. I mean Father is an extremely powerful.”

“I do know that the Hutts have found a way to block Jeremiah’s power. They are holding him prisoner.”

I snap my fingers and I am wearing my favorite Red Sith Robes. Lady Magic asks, “Feel Better.”

I glare at her and I say, “Mother, that is a really stupid question. Poppy.”

A small female house elf pops in and she bows and says, “Hello, Master.”

“Hello, Sweets. I am overjoyed to see that you are safe.”

“Others safe too, Master.”

“That is good to hear, Sweets. Now, what I need you to do is call up rooms along that wall,” I say as I point to the far wall.”

“How many rooms, Master.”

“As many as you can. Have the others help you?”

“Yes, Master.”

With that done, I use my fire flash ability to appear on the Command Deck. When I do, the people on the Command Deck stop what they are doing and bow.

“Well, I see that you all remember who I am and your manners,” I say with a chuckle.

The staff on the Command Deck all respond, “Yes, Sir.”

I look around the room and after not seeing who I was looking for, I ask, “Where is Logan?”

Logan steps out from behind a couple of other officers and says, “I’m right here, Sir.”

Upon seeing him safe, my face lit up. I say, “Thank God.” 

I walk over to him and pulls him into his arms and into a hug. I feel like I’m on cloud nine when he returns my hug.

I whisper to him, “My quarters, after we finished here” Then I say out loud, “General, what is the current troop compliment.”

Logan asks, “Do you want the number on this ship alone or do you want the number of the entire fleet?”

“The Entire Fleet” I say.

Logan says, “Just to clarify, do you want the current number of troopers on each ship?”

“No, just the total number.”

“Yes, Sir, between all thirteen ships, the total number of troopers is 52,873.”

“Thank you, General. Is our battle group the only surviving portion of the entire fleet?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I really hate the Hutts.”

“That is completely understandable, Sir.”

Using my telepathy, I say, “Logan.”

Logan opens his link to me, he says, “Yes, Sir.”

Still using telepathy, I ask, “Are you still wearing my collar?”

(T)Logan answers, “Yes, Master, I am.”

(T)“Good, because Master needs and wants to be in you right now.”

(T)Logan beams and answers, “I want you to, Master. It has been far too long.”

(T)I say, “Yes, it has and I was wondering is Byron still on board.”

(T)“Yes, Master.”

(T)“And my son, Ethan?”

(T)“Yes, Master. Ethan is on board as well.”

I turn to Admiral Sanders and I say, “Alyn, your orders are to get the fleet ready for the hyper jump. We are retaking our home. Make for Tatooine.”

Alyn bows and says, “Yes, Your Highness.”

I mutter under my breath, “Kiss ass.” I glare at Alyn and then I wrap an arm around Logan’s waist and I fire flash us to my quarters. 

The thing that catches me a bit off guard on our return was that Mother was still there. I get a mischievous look on my face and I say, “Mother, if you do not want to see your child having wild sex then this is the time to leave”

Lady Magic says, “Don’t worry I’m outta here, Poppy asked me to reinforce the rooms.”

Still having that mischievous look on my face, I say, “Bye, Mother.” Then I snap my fingers and both Logan and I are naked.

She chuckles and then disappears. After she leaves, I give Logan a push onto the bed. When he falls on the bed, he immediately lays back and spreads his legs for me.

Looking at the sight before me, a predatory look crosses my face. Logan shivers at the look. I say, “Oh, how I have missed that sight. Just seeing that little pink hole makes Master’s Monster really really hard. It is hard to control the urge to fuck you hard, fast and dry.”

Logan looks up and me and asks, “Master, may I please have a kiss? Its been so long.”

“Oh, lets see. Have you been a really good boy?”

“Yes, Master.”

I smirk down at him as I lean down and capture his lips in a dominating kiss. Logan groans deep in his throat and his lips fall open. I wave my hand and he is stretched and lubed. As I plunge my tongue into his mouth, I line up my monster to his hole and I slam into him. He screams into my mouth, his body arching and he wraps his legs around my waist. Then I break the kiss.

When I break the kiss, I grab his hips and I piston my cock in and out him. He moans beneath me. Whimpering each time I hit his prostate.

Then, I ask, “Baby, shall we give Jacob, a brother or sister?”

“Oh, yes please, Master please,” Logan responds, almost whining and pleading at the same time.

“Who is a little slut,” I purr into his ear.

“Me, Master. I’m your little slut.” Logan replies, moaning and mewling.

“Fucking right you are,” I say as I pull out of him and lay down on the bed and then I say, “Ride me, slut.”

Logan straddles me and impales himself on my cock. He places his hands on my chest and moves his ass up and down my cock hard and fast.

I say, “Pathetic, Slut. I know you can ride my Monster better then that.”

Logan shifts his position and begins sliding up and down my Monster faster, moaning and whimpering above you.

“No cumming, Slut,” I order.

Logan says, with a groan, “No Master, no cumming.”

“Slut, you are not allowed to cum ever, without my express permission.”

“No cumming ever, without Master’s express permission,” Logan repeats the order, as he shifts again and my cock sinks deeper into his hole.

“Ooh, that’s it Slut. Faster.” I say, reveling in that tight hole and that incredible heat surrounding my cock.

Logan does as he is told and quickens his pace. A few minutes later, I grab his hips and slam him down on my cock and blast his walls with my cum. He screams, but true to my rule he is not even leaking. Though his cock hangs heavily and is red with the engorged blood.

I ask, “Slut, do you deserve to cum?”

“Yes, Master. I have been good,” Logan replies.

“Slut, who owns you and your beautiful body?”

“You do, Master.”

“Slut, then are you in the position to determine, if you deserve to cum or not.”

Logan hangs his head and replies, “No, Master.”

I watch him for a moment and then I order, “Cum for Master.”

Logan whimpers and his cock spills onto my chest and stomach. After a few minutes, I see the magic coalesce around his belly. 

“Well, my love, it seems that your wish has been granted,” I say with a smile.

“It has, Master? That’s wonderful,” Logan replies.

“Yes, Love. In seven months, you will be a Mommy again.”

“Jacob will be happy. So am I.”

I ask as my memories are still arranging themselves, “Jacob is the same age as Ethan, He is six, correct.”

“Yes, just a week younger then Ethan, Master.”

I gently pull out and as I do the door chimes. With a snap of my fingers and we are clean and dressed. Then I say, “Enter.”

Then door opens and two young boys come barreling into the room followed by Byron. My face lights up with a goofy grin as I see another part of my family enter the room. I kneel down and open my arms to the boys and both boys run into my arms and I wrap them up in my arms.

Ethan looks up at Byron and says, “I told you Father was here.”

I look at Byron and I say, “Byron, like me, our Ethan is a full telepath. When I am in the range of his telepathy then he will be able to sense me. Let me guess he was irritable when I disappeared.” 

Byron replies, “Yes, he was.”

“That is because he needs the Telepathic Parent to help keep him grounded. This is so that he does not feel outta control,” I say ruffling my Little Tinker’s(Ethan) hair.

“I never thought about that.”

I look down at Ethan and I ask, “Ethan, Sweetheart, how are you feeling now?”

Ethan looks up at me and says, “I’m feeling much better now, Father. Things don’t seem so out control.

My son Jacob, when he was born we found out that he had a rare ability of shape shifting. This ability is only Canine animals. His favorite is a wolf pup.

I kiss Ethan’s forehead. Then I turn to Jacob and I say, “Hello, Pup. How are you?”

Jacob hugs me tightly and says, “Hello, Father. I am good.”

Being too much to handle that this part of my family is safe, I burst into tears. I hold both my sons to my chest. 

Through the tears I say, “If it wasn’t for Lady Magic, I wouldn’t be here. I am over overjoyed that I am...” Was all I got out as a sharp pain rips through my chest. I release my sons just as I collapse, then I am hit with a vision.

Vision Begins

I see Ani, in what I can clearly see is Watto’s shop. he is limping, badly. From what I can see, there are bruises covering his arms, his hair is matted and disheveled. The door behind him opens and he turns towards Watto, I see bruises on his face and neck.

Vision Ends

I shoot up in to a sitting position and scream, “WATTO, YOU ARE DEAD YOU DAMN BLUE BUG!”

My head perks up and I realize that my sons are crying, both are holding onto their mothers legs.

I say, “I am sorry, boys. I just saw something something that made me angry, but not at you two.”

Byron says, “They got scared when you passed out.”

I say, “Oh, I am okay. Come here, my Treasures.”

Both boys release their mothers and run to me. I scoop them up, nuzzling them and I trill.

Byron was confused as he had never heard that from Alexander before. He asks, “What was that?”

I release the boys, then I ask Bryon and Logan, “Do you two remember Mother telling us that I would have a magical inheritance, with a creature inheritance?”

Both Byron and Logan reply, “Yes.”

“When I was suppose to turn seventeen, I came into my Inheritance and with that a creature inheritance of a Phoenix Child.” I explain.

Logan curious asks. “What is a Phoenix?”

I smile and say, “Well they look like this, FAWKES.”

In a flash of fire, Fawkes appears and settles on my shoulder. She immediately nuzzles my cheek.

(T)I say, “Hello, Girl.”

(T)Fawkes replies, “Hello, Master.”

(T)”Finally, I did not think it would work. That man is going to pay for all he has done to us.”

(T)”They are staring at me.”

(T)”That is because out here, they have never seen your kind before.”

(T)”They should see my mate.”

(T)”How is the sour old bird?”

(T)”How about you ask him yourself.”

I call out, “Pharis.”

In flurry of snow, a large white Phoenix lands on the bed. Ethan and Jacob look on in awe, I smile at them, and then I say, “His name is Pharis.” Then I turn Pharis and say, “Hello, my friend, how are you?”

(T) Pharis replies, “I am well, Master.”

I slightly shocked and turn to Fawkes and (T) ask, “Fawkes, did I hear him him correctly?”

She replies, “I believe so”

I turn back to Pharis and stare at him for a minute. 

(T)I say, “So, why now? I have asked many times and you have flat out said, no. What in Merlin’s name made you change your mind?”

(T)Pharis explains, “I wasn’t ready to trust you before. I have trust issues after what the old fool did to Fawkes by keeping her prisoner the way he did.”

(T)”Do you not know who protected her over. Since I turned twelve, I have been her master.”

(T)”She told me that, but he kept her prisoner for so long. I hate to think about it.”

I smile sadly as I hold out my arm and let out a long trill and Pharis flies to me. When he lands on my arm I nuzzle him and trill. Pharis returns the nuzzle and the trill.

(T)”You know that you have been mine for as long as Fawkes. What stopped you from coming to me,” I say.

(T)Pharis says, “Ice Phoenixes don’t usually bond. We are always loners.”

(T)”No, Pharis. Unmated Ice Phoenixes don’t usually bond.”

(T)”You know that I am a Phoenix Child. I have four Phoenix aspects. They are, Fire, Ice, Earth and Darkness. When I came into my inheritance, I was granted all knowledge of my aspects.”

(T)”Really.”

(T)”Yes, It is how I got around Dumblegoat’s spell. I had to time it correctly, because any spell placed on a Fire Phoenix will fall when they have a burning day.”

(T)”I hate those day,” Fawkes says, as she looks up at me from where she has settled on the floor with both my sons, as they gently stroke her feathers.

I look down at the sight. I say, “Ethan, Jacob, she is pretty isn’t she.”

Both boys reply, “Yes, Father.”

(T)I look at Pharis who was still nestled on my arm. I ask, “Pharis, would you like to show my nestlings your snow ability. They have never seen snow.”

(T)Pharis says, “They never seen snow. Well then, I will have to give them a good show.”

I slightly shake my head and then Pharis takes off from my arm and as he flies and he glow and snow trailed behind him and he circles then bank left slightly angled up. This makes the snow spiral around the boys, who were giggling and shivering a bit. I am watching my sons as they watch Pharis. When Pharis was finished, he flew back to me and lands on my still outstretched arm.

Ethan squeals and says, “It’s cold.”

“Yes, my Little Tinker,” I respond.

“What is it,” Jacob asks.

“It is called snow, pup.” I reply.

Jacob and Ethan ask, “Snow?”

“There is a season on Earth called Winter. This stuff falls from the sky.”

Ethan asks, “Why?”

I chuckle and then explain the process to my six year old Ravenclaw in terms that he can understand.

Ethan replies, “Weird.”

“Yes, my Little Tinker,” I reply and then I call out, “Poppy.”

Poppy pops in silently and bows, saying, “Yes, Master.”

“Sweets, can you watch my sons, while their Mother’s and I talk in my office,” I ask my faithful and loyal House Elf.

She nods enthusiastically and answers, “Poppy cans do that, Poppy loves the little ones.”

I smile at her and then say, “Thank you, Sweets. Boys, behave for Poppy.”

Both boys nod their heads and say, “Yes, Father.”

I motion for Logan and Byron to follow me. I walk to my office, open the door and walk in. When I enter, I go and sit at my desk. When I sit, something on the desk catches my eye, a very familiar box. Father had always displayed it in his sitting room, he told me that it contained the Potter Family Lightsaber.

“Come in,” I say, a hand caressing the box, absentmindedly.

Byron and Logan enter the office. Byron then turns and closes the door when Logan had come though.

I look at them and I say, “First things first. What the hell is this doing in my office. There are only two ways I would get it, Death or Abdication, I know Father isn’t dead and Father, loves his power too much to give it up.”

Logan says, “When he was captured, the box was found in his office.”

“I hope that no one handled the actual saber. I remember that Mother cast a spell on it so that only a Potter can wield it.”

“No, only the box was touched, even that was done with gloves.”

“Good, handling the Saber for a non-Potter would be extremely painful.”

Byron pipes up with, “I believe that.”

“Now, to the reason that I called you both here,” I say, then I explain the vision I had about Anakin.

Byron says sadly, “Poor Ani. To have to endure that.”

“I will rescue my Princess, and that blue bug isn’t going to see me coming.”

Logan asks, “How?”

I chuckle and say, “Magic, My Dear or just a cloak with a hood.”

Bryon says, “Interesting.”

“I need you two to come with me and four of our Elite troopers.”

Logan asks, “How are we going to rescue, Princess.”

I chuckle and reply, “We are going to wing it.”

“Sounds kinda fun.”

“When isn’t what we do fun,” I ask Logan as I lightly slap him upside the head.

Logan grins.

I look at Byron and ask, “Byron, do we ever plan anything.”

Byron chuckles and replies, “Nope, the only thing that I ever remember planned was Ethan.”

I smile at Byron and say, “That is very true.”

“Shall we get going,” Byron asks, practically bouncing with excitement.

“Sorry, Fly-boy. We have to wait until the fleet arrive.”

Byron hung his head and says, “Yes, Master. I understand.”

“His rescue is not our only objective on Tatooine.” I explain.

Logan asks, “What else is there? Rescuing your Father.”

I look at Logan and I explain, “No, that man can rot in his cell for all I care. We are going to take our home back from the Hutts.”

Byron replies, “I like the sound of that.”

I hit a comm button and I say, “Alyn, get me Padme.”

“I will connect you immediately, Sir,” Alyn says.

“Do not reveal who it is.”

“No, Sir. I understand”

“Good, patch it through as soon as you get it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I hit the button to disconnect, then I say, “Byron, Sweetheart, come cuddle. I know you need it.”

Bryon let out a small squeal and came over to my chair and knelt waiting for permission. His back straight head slightly bowed, with his palms down on his thighs.

I see this and I praise Byron, “Good Boy, my Fly-Boy.”

Byron says, “Thank you, Master.”

I tap my chest and I say, “Up.” 

Byron climbs onto my lap in the same manner as Ethan would. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. I say, “I promise you, my dear Fly-boy. We will get your friend back.”

Bryon burrows into my chest. I run my hands through his hair. He groans softly at the touch. Then I see a light flashing and I hit the comm button and I say, “Yes.”

Then Alyn came across and he says, “Sir, I have Padme on the line.”

“Alyn, put her through.”

“Yes, Sir.”

When the call is put through, I say, “Your Highness, it has been a long time.”

Padme replies, “I know that voice.”

“I sure hope so, we grew up together.”

“Alex?”

“Yes, Pad. It is indeed.”

“When did you...How did you…What happened…?”

“It begin and ends with my fool of a Father.”

“I never did like Jeremiah.”

“Mother is dead.”

“Oh, I am so sorry, I liked James. He was always really sweet.”

“Yes, well there is a reason for my call. The Fleet needs aide. Tatooine and Naboo have always been friends. As Crown Prince, I call upon Naboo for their Assistance.”

“What can Naboo do to help?”

“I am in need of troop.”

“Of course.”

“Could you have Selana get in touch with me. We will be orbit of Tatooine in the matter of hours.

“I will get a hold of her.”

“Thanks, Pad.”

“You know that I will do anything for you, Alex.”

“Thanks and there is a matter of urgency in this as well.”

“Well, my Princess it would seem,” I say then I explain the vision that I had.

Before Padme could respond, I see another flashing comm light. I hit the button and I say, “Yes.”

Again Alyn comes across the comm and says, “Sorry to interrupt, Sir. Princess Selana is on the comm.”

I snap and angrily say, “That is not an interruption, you idiot. Now, put her through, before I throw you stupid ass out the nearest airlock.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Selana says, “Hello, My old friend.”

I say, “Damn that Seer power.”

Padme adds, “I forgot about that too.”

I say, “We were just talking about you and here you are.”

“You two were talking about me,” Selana responds.

Then I explain the situation again.

“So you need troops.”

“Yes, it would help greatly.”

“Oberon is always ready to help.”

“Thank you, Selana. My Fleet is hours away from making orbit.”

“That’s good.”

“I will wait two days before I start my assault. Though I do have connections to get you there when I need you. I also need to go save my Damsel and choke a bug until his head pops.”

Padme says, “I feel so bad for Little Ani.”

I reply, “Don’t worry, Padme. I will get my my baby back.”

“You know that we’ll do whatever it take to help.”

“I know, Padme. Getting Princess back something that I need to do alone, as he probably wouldn’t go with anyone else.”

Selana say, “Especially after what he’s going through.”

“Yes, well I shall hear from you soon. Meeting on the Seeker when you arrive. Selana, don’t forget my bottle of wine,” I say.

“I could never forget the wine.”

“I would hope you wouldn’t. I would pout if you did. Me pouting is never a good thing.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Well, Ladies. There are things to do before arriving at Tatooine.”

“Yes, there is,” says Selana

I then say, “Peace to you both, until we meet.”

They both reply, “Peace to you, as well, Alex.”

I end both comms and I ask, “Logan or Byron, where are the Vallow Brothers, specifically Jonas.”


End file.
